Draconian's Bliss
by Night of the Raven
Summary: Blaze Fanel is kidnapped and taken to the boss of the rebel group the Abaharaki! Will there be a happy ending with Christian? Or will Blaze like the leader better? R and R
1. Dear Diary

April 12, 2002

Dear Diary,

It's me Hitomi. I'm so excited. Everything has turned out fine. When I was eighteen I went back to Van. He asked me to marry him and everything has been wonderful. I am Queen Hitomi Fanel now. But the real exciting news! I'm pregnant. At least two months! More on that later. 

Things have been wonderful. Millerina and Dryden got married again. They have a beautiful boy….but it's not actually theirs. They found the poor thing on the street. Only four years old. He's a sweet boy though. His name is Christian. He has the most beautiful dark brown hair and his eyes…they are an amber brown. They remind me of a wolf from Earth. All knowing eyes. Very horrible for a four year old. Van told me to stop worrying so much.

Another thing. Van and Millerina were talking about having our children betrothed if our child is a girl. I don't think that's right, but Van insists on it. The poor thing. I have a feeling that he or she will be very rebellious. I suppose I will agree to it but only if she if it is a girl can wait till she is 17. I think it would be a perfect age. Not too old not too young.

April 13, 2002

Dear Diary,

It's me again. The papers are all signed. If our child is a girl it is to be wed to Christian. He is only to see her once and that is after she is born. To determine the sex of the baby of course. After that, he is to train and such to be fit for being her husband. Then on her seventeenth birthday, he is to come and they are to be wed. I still feel that this is wrong but what else can I do?

December 10, 2002

Dear Diary,

I've been to preoccupied to write. I'm sorry. The baby feels like it's going to come very soon. I haven't really decided on a name with Van yet. He's been so busy. I think for a boy Van would want it named after Folken. I dunno if I really want that or not. I was thinking about maybe Aidan Rye Fanel. Or Julian. Van did mention Skyler once. There are so many possibilities. As for a girl…I have been thinking really hard on this one. I like the name Sakura. But…something is telling me to name her Blaze. Blaze Tempest Fanel. I think I like the sound of that.

December 25, 2002

Even though people on Gaia don't believe in Christmas, Van and I got a lovely Christmas gift. On the 23rd of December, Blaze Tempest Fanel was brought into the world. My beautiful girl. So the betrothal is put in place. She is to marry Christian Erik Aston on her seventeenth birthday. I pray that she doesn't hate us for this.

******

Tell me what you think. This story is loosely based on Phoenix of the Ashes Book One of the Angel Trilogy and I thank Silver Falconwolf for letting me do so. She would like to tell you guys that have read her story that she has not quit she is just having a hard time getting everything done in college. Ummm please review and let me know what you think of the story. I know my stories are really odd but I'm expanding my horizons. Thanks guys

^_^ Night of the Raven


	2. Blaze's Diary Entry

Ok guys just to let you know, it will not all be in diary format. So don't worry about it. Thanks for reviews.

*****

__

December 22, 2019

Dear Diary,

Sorry to say this isn't Hitomi. My name is Blaze. Blaze Tempest Fanel. I know terrible name. Anyway, Mom has wrote in you for many years huh? She's visiting her family on the Mystic Moon at the moment. I wasn't allowed to go this time. Mom wasn't sure if she would be back in time for my birthday tomorrow. Big deal. What did that have to do with my birthday? I mean I'll only be seventeen. Oh well. Mom told me to write in you, something about memories…I wasn't really listening. What to tell you? Hmmmm…. I guess I could tell you what I look like. I have my father's black hair and mother's green eyes. My hobbies include sword play, video games from the Mystic Moon, and hanging around with my two brothers, Aidan Rye Fanel and Julian Lacour Fanel and my little sister Skyler Lain Fanel. Aidan and Julian both twins and are twelve. Skyler is eight and there is one on the way. The gunny thing is Aidan and Julian look alike with their blond hair and brown eyes, but they don't act alike. Not at all. Aidan loves swordfights. While Julian loves the library. I am a combination of them, seeing as I like both. Skyler is a little of both as well. That's to be expected though. She's so young. For some reason, she prefers to be called Lain. Anyway……..

"Father wants to see you for dinner." Julian said to his sister.

"Ok thanks." said Blaze closing the diary quickly.

Blaze dusted off her pants her mother brought her from Earth and climbed down the tree she was currently residing in. Julian was the only one that Blaze trusted to tell her secret spot to. A tree by the shrine.

"I wonder what Father keeps in there." said Julian.

"I dunno."

King Van had never let his children in the shrine no matter how much they begged. He had a secret in there he didn't want them to see and it intrigued the children very much.

Julian and Blaze walked to the castle full of laughs and smiles. They were very very close. Julian didn't approve of her sword fighting. He was old fashioned like their father.

Blaze walked in to the dinning area in her faded denim jeans and her wrinkled dark blue t-shirt. Her sword strapped to her side and her worn tennis shoes. She was fascinated by the Mystic Moon's many things and brought them home with her after each visit.

"Blaze." her father said glancing pointedly at her inappropriate clothes.

"Aren't you used to it by now Father?"

Van sighed

"I should be."

Blaze sat down in a chair and started to eat. Skyler err…Lain was currently with their mother on The mYstic Moon. Julian was sitting beside her. Aidan was….

"Father? Where is Aidan?"

"He went to stay in the bunkers with the men." Van's chest puffed out a bit, proudly. "He wants to be a soldier."

Blaze nodded.

"Oh Blaze?"

"Yes Father?"

"Dress a little better tomorrow. Millerina and Dryden are coming."

"Ok."

Blaze finished her meal and excused herself to go to bed.

*****

^_^ Night of the Raven


	3. Christian Erik Aston

Hey I'm here sorry I haven't updated my story lately. My step-dad was in the hospital and his appendix burst. He's better though. So….on with it.

******

Blaze got up before the sun rose the next morning. She dressed in some form fitting jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She strapped her sword belt on and put on her tennis shoes.

Blaze walked down through the kitchen, occasionally stopping to say hi to a servant and chat with them.

The servants respected Blaze and her family, but Blaze and Skyler were the ones they liked the most. They would never hesitate to help a servant in need. Both of them had friends that were servants in the castle. They never thought themselves higher then servants either.

Blaze grabbed a bagel and ate as she walked out to the sparring ring. She sparred with different people in the army until noon when Aidan paid her a visit.

"Blaze! He's here!" Aidan tugged on Blaze's shirt excitedly.

"Slow down. Who is here?"

"Christian Aston."

"Where have I heard of him?"

"He's the sword master that rivals Allen Scheazar. In talent and looks or so I'm told. He's my hero!!!"

Blaze suddenly remembered.

"Oh yes. I've heard of him. He sparked my interest for sword fighting."

"Did you know that he was here when you were born? That's what Father said. Aunt Millerina is here too."

"Wonderful."

"You're wanted there right now."

"I'm all dirty though."

"Father said right away."

"Alright."

Blaze followed Aidan as he scurried in the palace to the thrown room.

"I found her Father. At the sparring ring as usual." Aidan shouted in delight.

Blaze walked in casually. Her father was standing by his thrown. Aunt Millerina and Uncle Dryden were talking to him. Her mother was talking as well. Aidan was tugging on her fathers shirt and Julian was in a corner reading a book. Skyler was leaning against the wall.

Blaze's eyes shifted curiously around the room. Where was this Christian that Aidan worshiped?

"Blaze!" Skyler's shouts stopped everyone in their tracks.

Skyler hugged Blaze.

"Careful Lain I've been training all morning. I'm sweaty and dirty."

"I'm not a priss. I can take it."

Blaze laughed.

"How was your visit to the Mystic Moon?"

"I loved it! Video games are so cool!"

Blaze laughed.

"I told you." Blaze said.

"I know. Now that I'm back are you going to train me?"

"Soon."

"Happy birthday Blaze." Hitomi addressed her daughter.

"Thank you Mother."

Blaze looked at everyone uneasily. There was tension. A lot of it and Blaze didn't know why.

"So err….where is this hero that Aidan is infatuated with so much?"

That statement did NOT help the tension. In fact it spiked it up another notch and Blaze could feel it.

"On behalf of Austria, I wish you a happy birthday Princess Blaze." Millerina said curtsying.

Blaze blinked.

"Are you feeling alright Aunt Millerina? You know that I don't like my title."

Millerina shrugged.

"You're growing. I wasn't sure if you wanted your title yet."

"I'm sorry that my err….clothing and such isn't in the best condition."

"It's alright."

"Now, why did you come? It couldn't have just been for my birthday."

"Actually, that is the exact reason as to why we're here." said Dryden.

"Oh?"

"Yes you see…"

Van coughed ending Dryden's sentence.

"Right…Well then, err….aren't we missing someone?"

"Who?" asked Lain.

"Aidan."

"I'm here." Aidan said a little distracted.

Blaze turned around. Aidan was talking to….the wall. In one of the dark corners.

"Uhh…Aidan who are you talking to?" asked Blaze.

"Christian."

"Listen this hero worship thing has gone too far. It's not like Christian is the best swordsperson out there anyway. I bet I could beat him." said Blaze.

"Could not." said Aidan.

"Could too."

"Can't I defend myself."

Blaze shivered as the voice caressed her skin. The voice came from the corner that Aidan was still standing in. Blaze could make out a set of eyes. They were amber brown a warm color that held a glint of humor.

"Only a coward hides in the shadows." she spat.

She heard a laugh that sent tingles up her spine.

"Fair enough."

Blaze watched a little warily as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

He had dark brown hair and was dressed in kakis and a forest green shirt.

Blaze clenched her hands to stop from running them up and down his chest and arms. The shirt showed the power that those muscles had. They rippled beneath the shirt. His face was handsome and held a faint arrogant touch to it. She eyes his sword belt warily and the cloak he had thrown over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Christian Erik Aston at your service."

He bent down and kissed her knuckles. He felt her shiver from the contact.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Christian smirked at her.

"Well this will be amusing." he said absently.

"What will?"

Christian looked her over a bit.

"At least you've got a brain unlike other princesses I've met." he said.

"What were you a vulture in another life? Stop circling me."

"A spitfire as well. At least I won't get bored of you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaze shouted fed up.

"You are to be my bride."

*****

^_^ Night of the Raven


	4. The Challenge

Yeah I'm here. Sorry about not updating as of late. My ideas have gone out the window for all of my stories. I know it's short but… I will make it up to everyone some how.

*****

"What?!" Blaze said gasping.

Christian smiled at her.

"I am to be your husband. Your soul mate."

Blaze swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Never." she said fiercely. "I will never marry you."

"So you say now."

Blaze glared at him and turned around to face her parents.

"I hate you." she said to them in a deadly voice.

The words echoed throughout the room and Van and Hitomi looked down ashamed.

Blaze put her hand on her sword hilt and looked at Christian.

"I have a proposition for you Prince." she said to him.

"Oh and what's that?" he asked amused.

"A sword fight. You win I marry you. I win and you leave and never come back."

"Alright but…If I win then you come home with me as my fiancée."

"Fine."

"This will be fun." Christian said.

He bowed to her and left the room to go to the sparring rink. Calmly, Blaze followed.

"Say when Princess." Christian said as they faced each other in the rink.

"When."

They both rushed out in a flurry of swords, clashing and clanging, sending sparks everywhere.

Christian calmly blocked her shots as she kept hitting her sword against his.

"Damn you! Fight!" she hissed.

He smirked at her and swung his sword around, hitting in the face with the hilt. Blaze fell to the ground and tried to shake the stars dancing in front of her eyes.

Christian placed his sword under her chin and looked at her.

"I win Princess."

Blaze got up and kicked at the dirt.

"I'll pack." she said quietly.

Blaze walked calmly to the castle, passing her family on the way. She didn't make eye contact with anyone except Julian and Lain. They both smiled sympathetically.

'I'll play the obedient princess for a short time, but you haven't seen the last of my spirit.' she vowed silently. 'I'll strike when you least expect it Christian Erik Aston.'

*******

^_^ Night of the Raven


	5. Goodbye Fanelia

"Good bye." A tearful Lain told her sister Blaze. 

"Don't cry kiddo. I'll see you again I promise." Said Blaze. 

Lain nodded and rubbed her eyes. 

"I'll miss you." Julian said. He sniffled a couple times and blinked back tears. 

"I'll miss you too." 

"Don't give Christian too much trouble." Aidan told her. 

Blaze's eye twitched in irritation. "I'll miss you too." She muttered. 

Blaze nodded to her parents and jumped into the carriage where her new fiancé and his parents were waiting. Van and Hitomi looked down in shame, saddened at their daughter's hatred for them.  
  
Blaze was forced to sit next to Christian in the carriage on the way to her new home. She swallowed a lump in her throat when Fanelia was no longer visible. This was her first time away from biome and she was scared. Was she going to get along with people in the castle? She didn't know. And how could she live out her days with someone she didn't love? Only time would tell.  
  
Christian noticed Blaze's hands were bunched up in her lap. She was biting her lip nervously and was a bit pale looking. He forced her to tangle her fingers with his. 

"You'll be fine." He told her, kissing her hand. 

She didn't respond, didn't even look at him. He sighed and looked out the window. It was going to take a lot to court Princess Blaze, but something told him that it was going to be worth it. 

**********

^_^ Night of the Raven


	6. Escaping

Thanks for reviewing folkies. I appreciate it. On with the show.

*****

A few hours after they left Fanelia, Blaze was bored. Her legs were cramped and she was terribly bored. No matter what, Christian would not let her hand go. She sighed and reached into her pants pocket. She pulled out a butterscotch sucker from Earth and popped it in her mouth after unwrapping it. It was her only comfort at the moment. No matter what, she always had one with her, it being her favorite candy.

She leaned her head back against the cushions and closed her eyes. She was miserable and scared more by the minute. She didn't want this and this…man knew it. She didn't want to be his wife she wanted….Did she know what she wanted anymore?

She sighed.

Christian looked over at his bride to be. She looked so miserable and pale. At that moment, he feared he had broken her spirit. That was the last thing he wanted. He loved her spirit.

He looked at the weird candy she had stuck in her mouth. He was curious as to what it was. Perhaps he would ask later. In the meantime, he needed to figure out what to do to enlighten her spirits.

He looked over to his mother and father sitting across from them on the other side of the carriage. His mother smiled sympathetically.

"Blaze?" asked his father.

She gave a grunt to signal she was listening and looked over at King Dryden lazily.

"Would you like to ride horse back instead of in the carriage?" he asked.

Christian noticed her eyes sparkle with hope for a minute.

He signaled for the driver to stop and took Blaze's hand, leading her out of the carriage. As soon as they were out, she yanked her hand away from his.

He sighed and untied the two pre saddled horses from the back of the carriage. He handed a nice black one to her and kept the tan one for himself.

Wordlessly she mounted her horse. He mounted his and then they were off racing each other on the road.

Christian looked over at Blaze and noticed her face of pure bliss. The wind whipped through her black hair and her green eyes sparkled with life.

A sudden thought made him smile grimly. He could never make her this happy. Not him as a man. She wouldn't want his love or his wealth. All she wanted was to be unfettered, just like she was pretending now. He was sure she was pretending.

Blaze smiled. This was more like it. To be free. No marriage. No doom. No spending the rest of her life cooped in a castle. Nothing would ever bring her as much joy as being herself. All she wanted in life was a cabin in the wilderness. To be able to do anything she wanted to do.

"We better set up camp for the night."

That voice brought everything to a halt. She remembered. She was not free. She was chained. Chained to this handsome yet arrogant man. Chained to an advocate of Astoria. She would never be free again.

"Fine." she muttered.

She could feel her heart breaking.

The both of them set up camp quietly. Blaze laid down quietly and waited for Christian to sleep. When he finally did, she snuck to her horse. Quietly, she untied it and took off into the forest that ran along the road.

********

^_^ Night of the Raven


	7. Kidnapped

Sorry about the last chapter. My teacher was planning on us being in the library for and hour and forty five minutes but…she ended up cutting it short. I had to hurry and finish before she discovered what I was doing. So I made it better. Thanks to Lady-of-the-Lord and Joeydagger for reviewing my story. Now on with the story.  


*********

  
Blaze urged Christian's horse farther and farther into the forest. She was determined to put as much distance as possible betwixt herself and Christian. She didn't want to go back, ever. 

Blaze looked up at the darkened sky and shivered. It was getting colder as the night wore on and she didn't know exactly where she was. She patted the horses neck affectionately and urged it a bit faster. 

'Where can I go now?' she thought to herself. 

She couldn't go to Astoria. Nor could she go back to Fanelia. She had never been out of Fanelia before and was frightened at the prospect of living without it. Without her family, or friends for that matter. She would never see them again. 

The thought made her shiver. 

The horse she was riding slowed down and came to a weary stop. It was tired from being pushed so hard earlier that day and at the present moment. She got off and lead the horse.

She started whistling an old Fanelian tune her father taught her, and kicked sticks out of her way as the horse and her trudged in deeper.

'I wonder what my family is doing right now.' she thought absently.

A noise in the bushes to her right had her stopping in her tracks. She looked around a little uneasily, her hand going to her left side. She cursed when she realized that she didn't have her sword with her.

She was suddenly knocked to the ground by something huge.

"What the hell?!" she said struggling.

Something had her leg and no matter how hard she tugged, they wouldn't let go.

"There's nothing' to beh scared of darlin'." a voice drawled in her ear.

Blaze gasped and tried to wriggle away. A fat, balding looking man was holding her leg.

"Let me go!"

"Did ya find the lass Montgomery?" asked another voice.

Another man dressed in a black outfit emerged from the bushes. He had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. His face was very handsome she thought when he smiled gently at her.

"You're frightening the lass Montgomery." he scolded.

The man bent down and scooped Blaze up off the ground.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked.

Alex is the name. You are Blaze correct?"

She nodded.

"Alright Montgomery since we found her we can go back."

The two of them started walking, Blaze still in Alex's arms.

"Wait a minute! Go where?" she asked, panicked.

"To the boss. He said we had to find you and find you we did."

Blaze started to struggle.

"NO! Let go of me!"

Alex somehow managed to keep a hold of her and carried her into a cave.

"Your boss lives in a cave?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes."

She stopped struggling and looked around. It was just an old cave. Why would anyone be here?

The farther they got into the cave, the more she started to hear. It sounded like…swords. Clashing against each other. She blinked. Swords?

Alex carried her to the back of the cave where big palm leaves from the beaches of Astoria rested on the back wall. Montgomery moved them aside and they came face to face with another man. A creepy looking man with a pock marked face. He nodded to them and ushered them inside a small doorway.

Blaze gasped at the interior of such a place. The walls were wooden and it looked just like a huge house. There were men in front of the fireplace and walking in and out of doors.

Alex walked up the stairs and to the right. A large chamber door stood in the way. Alex knocked and shivered when she heard someone say 'enter' in a cold voice.

They entered what must have been a master bedroom. The fire casted an eerie glow on the walls. There was a few tables and chairs and a huge bed in the corner of the room covered in a red bedspread. What really caught her attention however was a huge red chair in front of the fireplace with it's back to her. She could see that someone was sitting in it.

"We found her boss." Alex said putting her down and kneeling. Montgomery kneeled as well.

"Good." the man said. He stood up and turned around. Blaze had to stifle a gasp at him.

He was dressed in all black. His black pants were like the jeans from Earth and hugged to his legs and erm…everything else. He wore a black leather vest that was opened revealing his muscular chest.

'Almost like…' Blaze shook her head and rubbed her palms on her pants. She didn't want to think about that…man.

He wore black sunglasses. His hair was as black as night and his handkerchief covered the bottom half of his face.

"Welcome Princess Blaze, to the Abaharaki.

****

^_^ Night of the Raven


	8. Kissing

Thanks for the reviews guys.

********

"The what?" asked Blaze.

"The Abaharaki." asked the man in black asked calmly.

"What do you do?"

"You mean other then kidnap beautiful princesses?" the man asked, fingering a strand of her hair.

Blaze jerked her hair out of his grasp.

"Yes." she hissed.

"We're a rebel organization against tyrants." he said simply.

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"We are aware of your…rebellion…against Prince Christian Erik Aston."

"And?"

"Where did you expect to go after you escaped?"

Blaze looked away.

"I…I don't know."

"We're are willing to keep you here. That is, if you want a place to sleep and stay."

"You won't bring me back to…that man right?"

"You're betrothed? No."

"Then I'll stay." Blaze said with a stubborn tilt in her chin.

"Alright then. Alex? Take Princess Blaze to her room."

"Blaze." she said.

"What?" asked the man.

"Just Blaze. Even when I lived in the castle I didn't like people calling me princess."

The man bowed his head.

"Very well Blaze. You may call me Night Wolf."

Blaze rose a brow.

"We can't give away our real names can we? You'll need a new name when we start to go on missions and such."

"Alright then."

****

Three months later

Blaze was sitting around the table chatting about the Mystic Moon. She had been here three months already and had adapted wonderfully. Night Wolf was going to take her on her first mission tonight and she was excited. She still didn't have a nickname yet, which worried her.

Every once and a while she thought about her family and…that man. However, she felt as if this was her calling. This was much better then rotting away in a castle for the rest of her life.

Don't get her wrong though, she did feel bad about escaping from Christian but she would do it again if she had to.

"Blaze?" asked Night Wolf (Night) gently.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Come. It's time to get ready."

He looked at her one more time then left.

Blaze dressed in tight leather black pants and a black t shirt and black jacket. She braided her black hair and tied it with a leather thong. She covered her eyes with black sunglasses. She pulled on black ankle high boots. She strapped on a sword at her side and a dagger sheathed in her belt as well.

She heard a knock at her door and shouted for them to come in. It wasn't a surprise to see Night walk in.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and followed him outside. He was dressed in his usual attire. Still…he always made Blaze's heart thump loudly in her breast when she spotted him. It started happening a month ago and well…she didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Blaze is something wrong?" he asked.

Blaze flushed and looked down at her feet. She spaced out a lot when she was around him as well.

"N…no. Nothing's wrong."

She smiled at him.

"Alright."

The two of them raced off to the Kaiser William's castle. Blaze and Night worked efficiently in taking out the guards. Night motioned Blaze into the Kaiser's room.

Blaze nodded and strode in quite confidently.

"Who's there?" the frightened Kaiser asked peering into the dark.

"Kaiser William I presume?" he heard a mellifluous voice say.

The Kaiser turned on the oil lamp beside his bed. The light revealed a supple young woman sitting in a chair casually with her right leg crossed over her left. The Kaiser smiled in what he hoped was a sensual smile.

"Why yes I am. Who are you? Are you in my room for a…specific reason?"

"Perhaps." she said smiling saucily.

The Kaiser rubbed his hands together, which consequently were as chubby as the rest of him.

"Come closer and let me have a look at you." he said.

The woman rose and walked over to him. His beady eyes went to the sway of her hips. He had never seen a woman dressed in such tight pants before. He licked his lips.

He leaned up to kiss her but was stopped by her hand.

"Now now Kaiser, let's play a little game." the woman said to him.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"You will close your eyes and get a special prize for your patience."

The Kaiser closed his eyes and puckered his lips. However, he quickly opened them when he felt something cold against his neck.

The woman had a sword to his neck and grinned at him.

"Lust is always a man's downfall." she stated simply. Then she cleared her throat. "You Kaiser William, have oppressed and killed your people without guilt or mercy. The Abaharaki can not overlook this. You have been tried and found guilty. The punishment for such actions is immediate death. Are there any last words Kaiser?" she said reciting the speech of the Abaharaki assassins.

"You…bitch!"

She smiled grimly and pushed her sword into his throat all the way. She then sheathed her sword and turned away from the dead body.

"Blaze?" Night said laying his hand on her shoulder.

Blaze looked at him and saw the smile on his face.

"Night Angel. That's what we will call you."

He cupped her face.

"You're so lithe and beautiful in the night."

Blaze's eyes fluttered shut at his touch.

"So beautiful." she heard him whisper before he covered her mouth with his.

Blaze gasped at his touch. She panicked and tried to push away from his grasp, but her arms felt so weak and she felt like melting. Her knees weakened and she felt much gratitude towards Night when he slipped his hand around her waist to keep her from falling down.

Night lifted his head and opened his eyes slowly, looking down at her.

She looked so passive resting against his chest and it surprised him. She had never looked passive since the first time he saw her. She had always been a bundle of fire and arrogance.

"N…Night?" she asked finally.

"Yes love?"

"We…we should get out of here before the guards come.

It was then that he realized that they were still in the Kaiser's. He nodded.

"Alright."

**********

^_^ Night of the Raven


	9. Thinking

Sorry for the long wait. I'm at school so this will be short but, I'll fix it when I get home today.

During the next week, Blaze shied away from Night's company. She would immediately blush and leave any room he walked into. Night however, was at a total lost. He thought she liked it. He thought that maybe she would be with him. However, it seems that he was wrong. Perhaps she was feeling guilty about her betrothed. Night sighed. How did it come to this? It was at least gratifying to see her smile. She wouldn't do well in a castle. Even though she was a princess, castle life just wasn't for her. He knew that, and she knew that. Perhaps that was why she ran away in the first place. She was a free spirit. She didn't hunger for a man's touch like others did. Nor greed. All she hungered for was freedom. The ability to make her own decisions. At times, he felt the same way. He didn't like who he was, perhaps she didn't like who he was either.  
  
Blaze got dressed for bed in a long t shirt and laid down in bed. She turned over and readied herself for sleep. It never came. Her conscious was eating away at her. She had pushed Night away in fright. She didn't want to get close to anyone. She might have to leave them. That is something she could not bear. With a sigh of defeat, Blaze got out of bed and walked down the hall to Night's room. She knocked and waited to hear at least an 'enter'. It never came. She quietly opened the door and tiptoed into the room. She could see Night's form sleeping soundly in the bed. She looked at the room casually and noticed the mask he always wore on the floor. That meant he was maskless. She could go see who he was. With a Cheshire grin on her face she tiptoed closer to his bed. A candle was on the nightstand. She lit it and turned back to the bed. There she saw.....Night of the Raven 


	10. Leaving

Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry for the wait I have no imagination what so ever anymore.

ooooooooooooo

She was not able to see anything. Night's grabbed her wrist and flung her into the bed next to him.

"Oh it's you Blaze. You should know better then to sneak into my room. You could get yourself hurt."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted I..."

Night put his finger on her lips.

"Shhh. It's ok. I think it is time for you to go home anyway."

"What?"

Blaze jerked back.

"You have a betrothed, you have responsibilities."

"But...the kiss, didn't I mean anything to you?"

"No. A fling if even that. You were vulnerable and I took advantage of that, now pack your things."

Blaze swallowed and forced back the tears.

"But..."

"NOW!" he bellowed.

Blaze ignored the tears in her eyes and ran out of the room.

"Oh God what am I going to do now?" she thought before sinking into the blissful darkness.

Night collapsed. That was harder then he thought it would be. He had to make her hate him in order to break her attachment. No matter how much he thought otherwise, she needed to go back for her people and the people of Astoria. Damn that arrogant prince. He was her future Night Wolf wasn't.

ooooooooooo

Night of the Raven


	11. Silence

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

By sunrise, Blaze was entering the city of Astoria, never saying goodbye to any of her companions.

"Halt." called a guard to the palace.

Blaze tugged on the horse's reigns causing it to stop. "Yes?"

"Who are you to be barging into the castle?"

"Blaze Fanel." she said simply.

The guard looked horrified. "I am so sorry my lady I did not realize it was you."

"Don't worry about it." she said absently. Her head bowed, she continued.

As she reached the courtyard, a stable boy led her off the horse and then took the horse to be groomed.

"Blaze!" Millerina shouted excitedly before engulfing Blaze in a hug.

Blaze felt the woman's arms wrap around her but didn't hug back, she continued to blankly stare ahead.

"Are you ok?" asked Millerina pulling back.

Blaze nodded.

"Oh Blaze we were so worried."

"May I rest?" Blaze asked quietly.

"Yes if that's what you wish." Millerina said looking oddly at Blaze. She was never one to be meek or quiet.

Blaze curtsied formally, then left to rest.

* * *

The next morning she was escorted to the breakfast table where Millerina, Dryden, and Christian was waiting.

Blaze curtsied before sitting down, calmly waiting for the others to start before she did.

"Are you alright?" asked Dryden. Blaze was acting odd.

Blaze nodded.

"Would you like to go horse back riding?" asked Christian pleasantly.

"If that is what you wish." she answered silently.

Christian looked stricken.

"I sent a letter to your parents to let them know you have been found." Millerina said smiling.

"Thank you." Blaze said quietly.

Christian abruptly left the table and stalked to his room.

'Damn that Night Wolf. Damn him for hurting her.'

Oh yes Christian and Night Wolf were very well acquainted.

'But…he had no choice.'

Christian opened a drawer. Sunglasses and a handkerchief Blaze's brother had given him lay there. (AN: Kya 77 guessed it right. Yay for you!!) He always though of Christian and Night Wolf as two people inside of him. One hated royalty and the other was part of it. Both however, loved Blaze and both were in pain to see Blaze like this.

'No matter what Blaze I'll make you better.'

**

* * *

**

Night of the Raven


	12. Major Change

_Sorry it took so long guys and it's so short but I am at school and haven't much time. Finals ya know. Hopefully I'll aadd another actual chapter later._

Christian stalked down the hall quickly, his boots slapping the cobblestone floor.

"Blaze?" he asked, gently rapping at her chamber door.

"Yes?" was the faint answer.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." She said before unlocking the door and stepping out of the way.

Nervously, Christian entered. "Blaze do you…." Christian stopped and stared. Blaze's eyes were demurely on the floor as he studied the green dress that clung to her body in the latest Austorian fashion. "What are you wearing that?"

Blaze's shoulders stiffened. "It is a dress, my lord."

"Yes I know that." He said impatiently. "Why are you wearing it?"

"Because I am a woman my lord."

Christian growled. "Yes I am aware of that but why have you started to wear dresses?"

"Because it is required of me as a noble woman my lord." She answered almost bitterly.

"What about your pants and shirts?"

"Gone. Such things are for peasants. Or rebels." She added under her breath.

"I see."

"If I may ask, why are you here my lord?"

"I was going to ask you to accompany me riding."

Blaze looked up for a second nervously before looking down again. "I fear that I do not know how to ride side saddle my lord."

"That's alright, you can put on your old clothing."

"I fear it is not possible my lord."

"Why?"

"I had them sent off to be burned."

"I see. Maybe another time then."

Blaze nodded.

Christian looked at her one last time before heading out the door, dissapointment clouding his aura. "Perhaps I will have to bring Night Wolf back into the picture after all."

**Night of the Raven**


End file.
